El Heredero
by CandyChristmas34
Summary: Moana forma parte de un largo linaje de grandes líderes en Motunui, pero ¿qué ocurre si algo le llegara a pasar? ¿quién protegería a su pueblo...?
1. La necesidad de Motunui

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el siguiente fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo; los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Saludos!

 **Capitulo 1: La necesidad de Motunui**

Motunui siempre había sido un lugar hermoso, rodeado de playas paradisiacas y un clima cálido y húmedo sin igual. La gente pasaba sus días trabajando en un paraíso y disfrutando de todo cuanto la isla proveía. Era un pueblo pacífico que no solía tener problemas graves; mas si éstos se presentaban, sabían que podían confiar en su líder para resolverlos.

Los líderes de Motunui siempre estaba ahí para su pueblo, no había un solo antepasado que no hubiera sido digno a tan grande honor y responsabilidad. Es por esto que Moana estaba tan meditativa últimamente… Su padre había estado enfermado, y aunque gracias a los dioses pudo recuperarse y tomar nuevamente el poder, Moana había afrontado un nuevo desafío durante esos días.

No sólo descubrió que ser líder de su pueblo era más que hacer que sus habitantes fueran felices, apoyarlos y ayudar. También era protegerlos contra otros pueblos, tomar decisiones que perjudicarían a algunos pero ayudarían a muchos más; incluso la justicia tomaba nuevos matices cuando tú estás al mando. Pero lo que más la preocupó fue el futuro de su pueblo.

Una de esas noches, mientras su madre y algunos curanderos asistían a su padre postrado en cama, Moana pudo escuchar la conversación de unas ancianas que estaban fuera de la habitación.

-Gracias a los dioses el Jefe Tui va mejorando.-

-¡Qué alivio!, sé que Moana hubiera sido una gran líder, pero me preocupaba quién tomaría su lugar-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno… si Moana hubiera subido al poder ¿Quién sería la siguiente en la línea de sucesión?-

-Vaya, ahora que lo dices es cierto… no tiene hermanos, y ningún pariente suyo desea involucrarse en la política-

-En cuanto el jefe se recupere debemos realizar una asamblea; sé que Moana es muy joven aún, pero el futuro de nuestro pueblo pesa sobre sus hombros-

Cuando Moana escuchó eso, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se hizo pesada. Era cierto, quisiera ella o no, era su responsabilidad la tranquilidad del pueblo y eso incluía un posible heredero o heredera para Motunui.

-Con su permiso…-

Moana dio un brinco, subió la mirada y se levantó rápidamente.

-Disculpe, pase por favor- Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y levantaba la cortina de la puerta, para que una mujer mayor pudiera entrar a la sala de reunión.

Tal y como lo habían sugerido las ancianas; se organizó una asamblea para hablar, entre otros temas de la falta de una sucesor para Motunui después de Moana.

Todo una desfile de personajes comenzaron a entrar a la asamblea; entre ellos El Jefe Tui y su esposa Sina, varias ancianas de la aldea, parientes y primos de Moana, así como prominentes personajes y miembros de familias ilustres de Motunui… todos menos Moana. Ella se quedó afuera esperando la resolución que tomarían al caer la noche. Durante unas horas estuvo fuera de la sala esperando poder escuchar algo, pero después de varios intentos y no poder descubrir más que vagas palabras (muy joven…matrimonio…príncipes de otras islas…si,no, quizás…) decidió que era hora de dar una vuelta y volver después.

-¿qué voy a hacer Pua?-

Pua sólo la miró y siguió caminando a su lado.

-Sé que esto es importante, pero ¡Argg!-

No podía seguir, la desesperación la hacía molestarse, así que se sentó en una roca y miró hacia el mar. El mar la tranquilizaba increíblemente y cada vez que lo veía sabía que tenía un amigo en quien podía confiar todos sus problemas sin temor a ser juzgada… el mar sólo la escuchaba y rompía pequeñas olas a sus pies para reconfortarla.

El mar también le recordaba a su querida abuela, ella siempre la apoyaba; cúanto hubiera dado porque ella estuviera ahí ahora, pero su abuela era un espíritu del mar, siempre estaría ahí para ella cada vez que la necesitara, pero su lugar ya no estaba entre los vivos y no podría estar en la asamblea hablando a favor de Moana.

Suspiró y recordó a su buen amigo Maui, él era libre, no tenía responsabilidades y podría hacer lo que quisiera; seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo soplar el viento transformado en un halcón…

-¡Maui!-

Moana se levantó de golpe y sonrió, ¡él la ayudaría!

-¡Espera!, ¡¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?!...-

Pua sólo la observaba mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro hablando consigo misma.

-¡No, no podría hacerlo! ¡Él es mi amigo!-

Una imagen súbitamente surgió en la mente de Moana que hizo que se ruborizara y se tapara el rostro mientras daba la espalda a Pua. Durante su viaje había visto a Maui casi a diario, mientras dormía, mientras comía, mientras luchaba… y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ver a Maui como más que un amigo. Pero ahora en su mente aparecía una escena muy vivida, recordaba haberlo visto en el mar, bajo el sol, tomando las riendas de la barcaza, con el viento moviendo su hermoso cabello, el mar salpicando su musculoso pecho, gotas de agua salada bajando por las hojas de su traje hasta sus fuertes piernas, su sonrisa al haber volteado la mirada hacia ella y…

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!-


	2. La Solicitud de los dioses

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el siguiente fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo; los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo 2: La solicitud de los dioses**

Maui estaba nerviosos, ¡no! nervioso era poco, estaba desesperado y aunque sabía la solución no iba a ser fácil conseguirlo.

Desde que había hecho las pases con Te Fiti ella se había hecho una especia de amiga sabia que escuchaba todos sus problemas. Aunque tal vez Te Fiti sólo lo hiciera porque todo lo que Maui le contaba era sobre Moana y Te Fiti le tenía un cariño muy especial a aquella valiente humana.

Así cuando Maui escuchó la solicitud que le habían hecho los dioses fue inmediatamente con Te Fiti para saber si era cierto o una mala broma… pero no. Era cierto, los dioses le habían dado un ultimátum; sin un hijo o hija que pudiera heredar sus poderes de semidios antes de su muerte; éstos le serían arrebatados en vida para evitar que se perdieran para siempre.

Maui estaba ahí con Te Fiti y ella escuchaba atentamente sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¡Es que no puede ser! ¿¡Qué rayos voy a hacer!?-

Te Fiti sabía que a Maui no le gustaban los niños, bastaba con ver las bromas que solía hacerle a los pequeños de las islas para saberlo, también sabía por todos los relatos que le había contado, que aunque Maui no lo supiera (o tal vez lo supiera, pero no lo quería decir) sólo había un ser en el mundo en que confiaría lo suficiente para hacerle la petición que lo sacaría de tal apuro; pero Maui era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda…

Así Te Fiti dejó que Maui se desahogara un poco antes de poder darle la solución, dejó que gritara, se golpeara la cabeza con algunas rocas, volara en círculos alrededor de la isla, amenazara a Mini Maui (que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto) y lanzara troncos al mar antes de que éste se calmara y cayera de espaldas al pasto. Cuando al fin hubo terminado Te Fiti le acercó con sus lianas una caracola de mar.

-¿Una caracola?, Puff… No voy a tener un hijo con una caracola, eso se lo dejo a Tamatoa, son más de su estilo…-

Mini Maui entendió el mensaje y comenzó a llamar la atención de Maui.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te gustó la idea de la caracola-

Mini Maui hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y señaló hacia el más reciente tatuaje de Maui, aquel donde se podía ver una joven surcando los mares en su pequeña barcaza.

-…..-

Maui quedó petrificado y sintió como si un cubo de agua fría hubiera caído sobre su estómago, de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que su pequeño amigo le intentaba decir. No, no pudo responder nada; por primera vez el gran semidios no supo cómo contestar.

Durante un minuto que a Maui le pareció una eternidad el silencio reinó sobre la isla de Te Fiti; Mini Maui había dado en el clavo y sonrió al verse entendido, mientras Te Fiti volvía a su forma de isla para seguir descansando después de haber resuelto el dilema de su exdelincuente amigo.

Después de unos momentos Maui tomó aire para poder dar salida a su respuesta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!


	3. Medidas desesperadas

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el siguiente fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo; los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios o se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi trabajo.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo 3: Medidas desesperadas**

El sol se encontraba en su ocaso cuando Maui vislumbro a lo lejos la isla de Motunui, parecía más tarde de lo que en realidad era y las nubes anticipaban una noche poco tranquila en el firmamento.

Tal vez no había sido buena salir volando desde la isla de Te Fiti tan apresuradamente, tomando en cuenta que incluso volando, Motunui no estaba cerca. Pero Maui tenía demasiado en qué pensar y el estrés que le generaba estar sin hacer nada empeoraba su humor.

Ni siquiera sabía qué haría al llegar a la isla; sabía que Moana era la única que podría ayudarla, pero ¿cómo solicitaría su ayuda? Tal vez llegaría y encontraría a su amiga frente al mar viendo el atardecer y le preguntaría cómo habría estado durante su ausencia y él le diría "¡Bien princesita!, oye necesito tu ayuda, verás necesito un heredero para mis poderes de semidios ¿qué tal si me ayudas?"

Maui bajo el rostro y se sacudió la cabeza ante el primer boceto de su plan… mala idea. Tal vez sería necesario ser un poco más discreto… A esa hora quizá Moana estaría en su habitación preparando las cosas para ir a navegar al día siguiente, ya que la mejor pesca se logra por la mañana. Él entraría discretamente y tal vez platicarían un rato para ponerse al día después de algunas semanas de no verse; tal vez entonces podría hablarle de su problema y ella acercándose coquetamente lo ayudaría… ¡rayos! Eso no iba a pasar, lo más probable es que sacara a Maui a golpes con su remo si lo intentaba.

Puff…no, al parecer esto tenía que ser planificado minuciosamente. Ya estaba cerca de la isla; lo más prudente sería llegar a la isla y como siempre que Maui llegaba tarde de visita, organizarían un espléndido festín para el semidios, ya tarde le asignarían una bonita cabaña en donde descansar y al día siguiente podría pasear con Moana y Pua por la isla mientras el pueblo entero los espiaba. Sonaba bien y tal vez mientras esperaba su desayuno por la mañana podría pensar en algo.

En eso estaba cuando una ráfaga de aire logró hacerlo girar en el aire. Perdió el equilibrio y rápidamente se volvió a incorporar. El clima estaba empeorando, más valía apresurarse y llegar rápido a Motunui o tendría que transformarse en tiburón y llegar mojado a ver a los jefes de la isla.

Comenzó a bajar el vuelo cuando entre las altas olas logró ver una pequeña barcaza, le sonó familiar y decidió acercarse a ella. Era la nave de Moana, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo con un clima tan malo y a esas horas en el mar?

-¡Moana! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí con este clima?-

Moana estaba de espaldas y al escucharlo se volteó tan rápidamente que cayó de sentón en la barca-

-¡Ma!¡Maui! ¿¡cómo me encontraste!?-

-Bueno, venía de paso y logré verte ¿qué pasa?- Maui analizó por un momento a su querida amiga, de no conocerla diría que le tenía miedo, pero ella no le tendría miedo a él, él era Maui: semidios protector de los hombres y las mujeres. Tal vez sólo estaba un poco alterada por el clima.

-Oye, no creo que sea buena idea navegar con este clima, ¿qué tal se te llevo a casa? No falta mucho para que comience la tormenta-

-¡No!, digo, esta…bien- Moana desvió la mirada y Maui tuvo que moverse al otro lado de la barca para poder mirarla directamente a la cara.

Moana abrió los ojos al ver el rostro de Maui frente al suyo. Maui no sabía mucho de mujeres, pero sí sabía mucho de Moana así que tomando de los hombros a su pequeña amiga la sentó en la barca y él mismo se colocó en frente suyo.

-Muy bien, habla… Sé que algo te pasa y entre más rápido lo sepa menos se enfriará mi cena- Exigió Maui.

Moana suspiró, era momento de hablar, no planeaba que esto llegara a pasar, así que hablaría con la verdad.

-Hace unos días se hizo una reunión en la isla sobre el futuro de Motunui-

-Ok, esas cuestiones políticas… bueno son parte de ser el líder de una isla, sé que son aburridas pero deberás acostumbrarte…-

-No es la junta lo que me… Maui sólo déjame terminar…por favor-

-Bien, bien, pero esto de la política no se me da muy bien…- Dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre su puño para seguir escuchando la historia.

-Motunui necesita un heredero que siga mi linaje y para eso se ha organizado la búsqueda de un pretendiente entre los príncipes de las islas vecinas… Ni a mí ni a mis padres nos agrada la idea… pero antes de que termine la temporada necesito haber encontrado a alguien o lo elegirán por mí… ¡y no solo eso! También necesito un hijo o hija que pueda llegar al trono en caso de que…em…¿Maui? ¿me estás escuchando?-

Maui estaba escuchando; no solo eso, su mente estaba trabajando tan rápido que su cuerpo reaccionó y esbozando una sonrisa se puso en pié de un salto y abrazó a Moana mientras ésta no terminaba de entender la razón.

-¡Moana! ¡yo te ayudaré!-

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?!-

Moana manoteó para zafarse del agarre de Maui y poder respirar.

-¡Yo también necesito un heredero! Los dioses me lo pidieron como condición para seguir teniendo mis poderes ¡Imagínate! ¡Un jefe para tu pueblo que también tenga poderes de semidios! ¡Ambos ganamos!-

Maui colocó los brazos sobre su cadera en señal de triunfo y giró hacia Moana. Ella mostraba una expresión de sorpresa y miedo… Entonces Maui entendió que había perdido su oportunidad… Moana no aceptaría y sin ella, no tenía a nadie en el mundo que lo pudiera ayudar, perdería sus poderes y volvería a ser un simple humano, simple y sin amigos…

Pero ese no era el plan de Moana…¡él había aceptado! ¡Por los dioses! ¡HABIA ACEPTADO!

Moana sonrío y rápidamente su sonrisa se transformó en un salto hacia los brazos de Maui.

Maui la atrapó comprendiendo el mensaje y ambos comenzaron a girar juntos alrededor del bote. La decisión estaba tomada, ambos ganarían y sus problemas se desvanecieron…pero el clima no.

Un rayo cayó sobre la isla iluminando todo el cielo, y separándolos de su feliz abrazo. Mientras ambos no lograban ver debido al cegamiento una ola volteó la pequeña barcaza lanzándolos al mar.

-¡MOANAAAA!-

Maui logró ver algo, pero no podía acercarse; su pie estaba enredado alrededor de la cuerda y no podía ver su anzuelo cerca para poder transformarse.

Giró a todos lados y no pudo localizar a Moana, tomó aire y al bajar pudo observar algo que se movía cerca de la alacena de suministros.

Empujó el bote, pero este no se movía, ya que las olas volvían a girar el bote a su posición de cabeza; intentó jalar la cuerda que atrapaba su pies para romperla, pero debía estar atorada con algo, ya que por más fuerza que aplicaba ésta no se rompía, algo suave no permitía hacer presión para cortarla.

Tomando todo la fuerza que pudo logró voltear el bote, sólo para ver que Moana había estado inconciente bajo el agua; al girar la barcaza se había golpeado la cabeza y la cuerda había estado alrededor de su cuello; no había tiempo que perder, su anzuelo se había afianzado en el mástil de la nave y ahora flotaba libre cerca de él, alcanzándolo se transformó en un halcón y tomando a Moana de la cintura saltó con fuerza y salió en dirección a Motunui.

La tempestad no dejaba ver mucho y el hecho de haber anochecido no hacía sino empeorar, sus alas se estaban mojando lo que hacía más difícil el vuelo. En un momento sintió que Moana se estaba resbalando, a lo que reaccionó apretando aún más sus garras alrededor de ella.

Ya casi llegaba, podía ver las luces de los habitantes de Motunui protegidos de la tempestad dentro de sus hogares, sin saber que su heredera se encontraba inconsiente en la tormenta, haciendo un último esfuerzo Maui batió sus alas lo más rápido que pudo hasta tocar tierra; una vez ahí sintió cómo sus fuerzas le comenzaron a faltar, ¡sólo un poco más! ¡un poco!... pero Maui no pudo llevarla hasta su hogar, durante el vuelo soltó accidentalmente a Moana en el aire mientras él mismo caía rendido en la selva. Lo último que vio fue a ella cayendo sobre un campo que había sido arado para cultivar.


	4. Después de la tormenta

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el siguiente fic tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo; los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios o se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi trabajo.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo 4: Después de la tormenta**

El pueblo entero se reunió alrededor de la choza en la que se encontraba Moana; muchos temieron lo peor durante altas horas de la madrugada y velaron fuera del lugar haciendo fogatas; no tanto por el frío, sino como una forma de que tal vez en sueños, la hija del jefe supiera que su gente la apoyaba.

Durante la tormenta algunos pobladores aún se encontraban fuera, resguardando botes y animales esperando que el mal clima no durara demasiado cuando fueron testigos de la tragedia.

En medio de la tempestad y la obscuridad de la noche, un gran halcón había soltado a su presa desde lo alto, para después alejarse planeando del lugar. Cuando vieron a la victima caer no prestaron mucha atención y se estaban dirigiendo a sus hogares cuando uno de los trabajadores dio la voz de alarma. Un relámpago iluminó la isla dejando ver que la víctima era una joven que ahora estaba envuelta en barro y llena de heridas. Rápidamente la gente que se encontraba cerca levantó a la mujer y la llevó a un lugar seguro. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando después de lavarla reconocieron a Moana.

Tuvieron que esperar a que la tormenta apaciguara un poco para poder notificar al Jefe Tui y a Sina de que su hija había sido encontrada en medio de la tormenta llena de heridas. Ambos se sorprendieron y horrorizaron, ya que Moana hacía pocas horas estaba tranquilamente en su habitación preparando las cosas para la pesca del día siguiente. Ellos se dirigieron a la choza y ahora estaban junto con el resto de los pobladores esperando noticias de la salud de Moana.

Motunui se encontraba en silencio cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la isla. La lluvia resbalaba por las hojas y flores del lugar haciendo que éstos brillaran; unas aves mañaneras rompieron la falta de sonido, dirigiéndose al mar, cuando una curandera salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Moana. Todos los que se encontraban afuera levantaron la mirada con esperanza y algunos con miedo.

Sina y Tui se acercaron sin decir nada, pero sus ojos suplicaban que la noticia fuera buena.

-Ella está bien, sus heridas no son graves-

Los padres de Moana soltaron un suspiro de alivio y el jefe Tui se dirigió a su pueblo para hacerlos partícipes de la noticia.

El pueblo entero aplaudió, muchos incluso se abrazaron y otros saltaron de felicidad con la noticia. Poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar y apagando las fogatas para poder reanudar sus actividades y reparar los daños que la tormenta había generado. Muchos pobladores también se acercaron para abrazar a Sina y externar la felicidad de saber que su heredera y futura líder estaría sana dentro de poco.

Cuando la mayoría se hubo ya ido, Tui volteó para agradecer a la curandera, sólo para encontrar que esta tenía una expresión triste y seria; algo que lo extrañó, ya que al parecer era la única que no estaba feliz con la noticia.

-Jefe Tui, Sina, hay algo que me gustaría comentarles-

Tui miró a su esposa.

-Claro, ¿qué es?-

Los tres entraron en la choza y vieron a Moana durmiendo con una manta al cuello. La curandera se acercó y con cuidado levantó la cobija. Tenía una herida alrededor del cuello y rasguños en su torso.

-Estas heridas no pudieron haber sido producto de la caída, alguien fue quien la lastimó; los rasguños fueron hechos por el halcón para evitar que su alimento se cayera…pero el cuello, fue por una cuerda, alguien la intentó ahorcar…- Dijo con tristeza.

Tui sintió cómo su sangre se hervía ante las palabras de la mujer; su hija había sido víctima de un intento de asesinato en su propia isla y él no pudo estar ahí para protegerla. Apretó los puños mientras su respiración se hacía más intensa.

Sina se llevó las manos a los labios para no gritar ¿Quién podría odiar a Moana?, ella se preocupaba por todos y hacía lo imposible por ser la gran líder que Motunui merecía. ¡Todo el pueblo la amaba!

De repente Moana suspiró y se movió mientras estaba en la cama, haciendo que todos olvidaran sus pensamientos y se pusieran a la expectativa de que se despertara. Al ver que no sucedía volvieron a lo suyo, no sin antes escuchar la palabra que Moana pronunció entre sueños en voz baja.

-…Maui…-

Entonces Tui salió hecho una furia y en silencio de la habitación. Sina lo siguió.

-¡Tui!, ¡TUI!-

Éste volteó a la voz de su esposa.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¡A enseñarle una lección a ese Maui!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Sina, ¡él es el responsable de esto! No sé si él lo hizo o en una de sus locas aventuras metió a Moana en todo esto, pero no quiero que se vuelta a cercar a mi hija-

-Maui es un amigo de la isla, no le haría daño…-

-Él es un semidios, no puede estar llevándose a Moana a este tipo de cosas sólo por diversión, ella es solo una niña, humana e indefensa ¿¡y si fue él quien la soltó desde lo alto?! –

-Tal vez fue para protegerla…-

-¡¿y qué me dices de su cuello?!-

-Tui, él ha estado con Moana solo en tantas ocasiones…, si realmente le hubiera querido hacer daño, oportunidades ya tuvo, y con sus poderes de semidios no hubiera fallado…- dijo tristemente Sina.

Tui meditó un momento las palabras de Sina.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero volver a ver a ese…ese…¡ser! merodeando por la isla, iré por los soldados-

Sina no podía creer que fuera Maui, era cierto que a veces se iba de aventura por las islas con Moana y que muchas veces era imprudente, ya que trataba a Moana como una igual, sin tomar en cuenta que ella sólo era humana y no tenía poderes especiales para defenderse; pero no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Sina se plantó frente a Tui y lo detuvo de los brazos para que no pudiera continuar avanzando. Esto sorprendió a Tui, ya que su esposa siempre había sido una persona tranquila y no tendía a poderse en su contra.

-¡Tui! Por favor no te precipites hasta oír lo que Moana nos tenga que decir, ¡prométeme que no le harás daño hasta escucharla!-

Tui vió a Sina a los ojos; amaba a esa mujer y también a su hija, pero realmente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y todo ese odio en su interior. Movió un hombro hacia atrás para zafarse de sus brazos y siguió caminando.

-Iré con los soldados a recorrer la isla…y reparar los daños de la tormenta-

Sina ganó y sonrió ligeramente, sabía que no le haría daño a Maui hasta que Moana diera su versión; se quedó parada viendo cómo se retiraba.

-Gracias Tui- dijo, lo suficientemente bajo para sus adentros, pero también para que él pudiera escuchar.

Tui logró escucharla y algo en su interior se calmó un poco… realmente sí amaba a esa mujer.


	5. La primera vez

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Ya la historia está llegando a su parte más emocionante; este fic contiene algunas insinuaciones, no considero que sea necesario modificar la clasificación; pero por si no les gusta este tipo de contenido siéntanse con libertad de saltarse el episodio. Si no es así ¡disfrútenlo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios o se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi trabajo.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo 5: La primera vez**

Algo que ganas siendo un semidios es que tus ciclos se alteran un poco, a veces no necesitas dormir, puedes estar días enteros recorriendo el mar; pescando y disfrutando del sol por el día y viendo las estrellas durante la noche. También se altera un poco tu apetito (algo que aprendieron rápidamente los cocineros de Motunui), puede que no comas durante muchos días y en el momento en que te ofrecen un festín arrases con todo lo que te ofrezcan.

Pero esta vez el ciclo de Maui había hecho de las suyas; se despertó siendo una iguana en medio de una isla sin saber qué había ocurrido. Un recuerdo llegó de golpe a su mente y en seguida adoptó la forma humana a la que estaba acostumbrado. Rápidamente hizo un recuento de lo que había pasado la noche anterior…o tal vez la noche de hace algunos días, aún no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

Durante una tormenta se había encontrado a Moana en el mar y le había contado su terrible problema. Ella había aceptado ayudarlo y al intentar regresar a la isla, el mal tiempo los había alcanzado; teniendo que soltar a su cómplice amiga en mitad del vuelo antes de caer él mismo desplomado a la selva.

Recordaba haberla soltado cerca de la aldea, lejos del centro del pueblo; pero no recordaba muy bien en dónde. Un frio recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que Moana pudo haberse lastimado o incluso muerto durante la caída, si algo le llegara a suceder a la futura líder de Motunui él sería el culpable de la desgracia del pueblo entero. No debía perder tiempo, tenía que buscar a Moana lo más rápido posible y así poder ayudarla. Se levantó y todavía un poco amodorrado comenzó a recorrer la isla en su búsqueda.

…

Moana abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación; la luz del sol ya estaba en lo alto y una parte de esta, probablemente reflejada de algún contenedor de agua cercano la proyectaba al techo. Ella estaba cubierta de un hermoso tapizado rojo que la mantenía fresca y al mismo tiempo calientita en su cama. Miró a su lado y pudo ver un enorme bulto cubierto también por la cobija, el cual se movía como si algo debajo de ella estuviera respirando. Lentamente levantó la otra parte de la cobija hasta que sus ojos estuvieron tan asombrados por lo que encontró que tuvo que cubrir sus labios para no gritar. Su boca no emitió ningún sonido, pero sus labios se doblaron para dar paso a una bella sonrisa y en su corazón el sentimiento más feliz que nunca pensó poder albergar.

Maui estaba durmiendo a su lado, con su hermoso cabello suelto entre el tapiz que servía de colchón. No llevaba puesto su collar, lo cual permitía ver sus músculos y tatuajes en todo su esplendor. Entre sus fuertes brazos sostenía algo pequeño. Moana se acercó para verlo más de cerca y la pequeña figura que Maui sostenía en sus brazos se separó ligeramente de él para girar hacia ella.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, ni que la pequeña criatura se presentara: Moana contempló con amor al pequeño niño que dormía entre Maui y ella. Tenía la sonrisa de Maui y su nariz, así como los rizos de su padre; pero había algo en su forma de descansar, esa quietud y paz que caracterizaba el carácter de su madre. Ese pequeño, indefensa criatura fruto del amor de sus padres, era su heredero.

El pequeño abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Moana un rato, antes de separarse por completo de su padre, (entre quejidos de éste que deseaba seguir descansando) y abrazar a Moana. Ella, todavía hipnotizada por la situación respondió el abrazo y pudo sentir el corazón de su hijo junto al suyo en un mismo abrazo que deseo que nunca acabara.

Sin embargo, una punzada en la cintura la obligó a terminar su hermoso sueño. Antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, tuvo que sentarse en la cama donde se encontraba. Ya estaba anochecido y se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba cubierta por una cobija limpia color arena y su cintura tenía marcas de garras. Algunas heridas estaban cosidas y otras no tan profundas ya comenzaban a cicatrizar. Sus brazos estaban con moretones igual que sus piernas y le dolía casi todo el cuerpo. Al girar la cabeza para saber si alguien estaba cerca sintió una molestia en el cuello y al tocarlo pudo sentir una quemadura por fricción.

Estaba sola y no escuchaba ningún sonido cercano. Probablemente ya era muy tarde y todos estarían durmiendo. Moana recordó lo que había pasado y a pesar del dolor se puso en pie para preguntar qué había pasado con Maui; su amigo la había protegido, y fue gracias a él que ella, aún llena de heridas se encontraba con vida.

Pensó en la reprimenda que le esperaría una vez sus padres la vieran despierta. Ella era impulsiva, pero esta vez su mala decisión casi le costaba la vida…

Cuando sus padres le avisaron sus intenciones de casarla con el príncipe de las islas Kalo, ella pensó que su única salida era encontrar a Maui y rápido; así que haciendo caso omiso al mal clima y a su sentido común sobre la formación de tifones se aventuró al mar sin siquiera llevar suficientes provisiones. Fue ahí cuando su salvador la encontró y la regresó a la isla de la mejor forma que pudo.

Escuchó un sonido a su espalda y al girar encontró a Maui en su forma humana, intentando entrar por la parte de la habitación que daba a la selva. Una sonrisa, como la de sus sueños se manifestó en su rostro y a pesar del dolor corrió hacia él.

Maui entró a la habitación haciendo una especie de voltereta, era la quinta o sexta choza en la que entraba y aún no encontraba señas de su amiga. Cayó de sentón sobre el piso del lugar y tuvo que apartar su cabello para poder ver la fuente del sonido que se aproximaba a él.

-¡MAUI!-

Él sintió el impulso con que Moana llegó hasta él y el calor de su cuerpo al unirse al suyo. Maui sintió ¿amor?..., no, no, debía ser amistad… ¿o sí?... tal vez sólo era un calor agradable y paz en su corazón que le hizo querer soltar una lágrima de emoción; pero siguiendo lo que fuera que su corazón le pedía, sus grandes brazos la rodearon y la apretó suavemente contra él. Sus ojos no lloraron de emoción, pero cerrándolos también sonrió y ambos quedaron así durante un tiempo que parecieron horas.

Moana estaba loca de felicidad de verlo sano, se sentía segura en sus brazos a pesar del dolor que esto le producía y lo apretó aún más contra ella. Tenía a Maui de vuelta y no quería volver a separarse de él.

Durante su épico viaje, Moana siempre vio a Maui como su mejor amigo y confidente. Incluso cuando venía de visita a la isla, era bien recibido y Maui no parecía tener otras intenciones. Pero el tiempo había pasado y la amistad que Moana sentía por él fue transformándose en algo más. Pensaba en él más seguido de lo que hubiera deseado y el sólo hecho de saber que estaba en alguna isla cercana la emocionaba. Cuando se vio en la necesidad de buscar un padre para su heredero lo descartó como primera opción, porque pensaba que Maui la veía sólo como una amiga; pero ahora que él había aceptado, podía decirle lo que sentía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no los hijos se hacen por amor?

Tal vez fuera la emoción del momento o los sentimientos que Maui le había producido en su interior. Pero esa noche Moana se sentía más valiente de lo normal y levantando el rostro sorprendió al hombre con un tierno beso en los labios.

Maui se sorprendió, pero supo que esa era la señal que estaba esperando y respondió el gesto. Después de todo, tal vez sí fuera amor lo que estaba sintiendo.

Moana intensificó más el beso, supo que Maui le estaba respondiendo el gesto y tal vez podía dar el siguiente paso. Tenía miedo, pero si no lo intentaba esa noche que se sentía valiente, probablemente su conciencia la acobardaría y a pesar del contrato que tenían sentiría miedo de volverlo a intentar. No estaba lista, pero ella había comenzado y ahora lo debía terminar.

Una tímida y temblorosa mano de Moana tocó la rodilla de Maui y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a su falda de hojas; ahí se detuvo unos instantes antes de decidir continuar.

Fue entonces cuando Maui abrió los ojos y con algo de rudeza empujó a Moana al piso, colocándose encima suyo; ambos tenían la respiración agitada y el corazón de Maui latía tan rápido que sentía que se iba a desmayar; Moana yacía bajo él, ruborizada y unas gotas de sudor daban a entender que la temperatura del lugar estaba subiendo y subiría mucho más… había llegado el momento, ya no había vuelta atrás…

Pero de pronto algo detuvo a Maui…Moana estaba hermosa, pero sentía como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, no eran nervios, era emoción…

Era miedo.

A pesar de que su corazón le pedía a Moana que siguiera, su cuerpo no lo deseaba, sus piernas temblaban aún estando cerradas y a pesar de que Maui no sabía mucho de mujeres, sí sabía mucho de Moana y sabía que no estaba lista.

Sin ser un experto Maui veía las heridas de Moana y sabía que si lo intentaban esa noche, el dolor no dejaría a Moana terminar, el contacto de por sí hacía que todo esto fuera doloroso, pero Moana no daba muestras de esto, porque su orgullo le pedía continuar. Él no quería lastimarla, si ella tenía miedo corría el riesgo de dañarla y ya estaba muy herida como para eso.

-Moana…no…-

Dijo levantándose.

-¿¡Qué!?¡Pero…!-

-Aún no estás lista-

-¡Sí lo estoy!-

-Moana, escúchame- Dijo tomándola de los hombros y hablándole de frente.

-No estás lista, lo sé, tiemblas de dolor por tus heridas, sé que te duelen, no podemos hacerlo esta vez –

-Pero Maui, debo hacerlo, entre más pronto podamos…emm, tener a un heredero mejor será para nosotros…-

-Moana, tu cuerpo no ha reaccionado… yo, emm… no quiero lastimarte así, sé que ambos deseamos engendrar un heredero, pero no quiero que mi hijo o hija sea producto de una violación… - Dijo Maui diciendo lo último mirando hacia otro lado para evitar los ojos de Moana.

Moana no siguió argumentando…, era cierto…, tenía miedo.

Era la primera vez que estaba con una hombre de esa forma; ella era virgen y a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo seguía lo que le decía el corazón, una parte de su cuerpo tenía demasiado miedo de continuar, tenía tanto miedo que no reaccionaba, pero ella sabía que debía seguir por el bien de su pueblo.

Ambos evitaron la mirada del otro por un tiempo hasta que Maui decidió que era mejor retirarse, sabía que Moana estaba a salvo, eso había sido por lo que vino, podría volver luego. Pero hoy no deseaba continuar. Giró para salir por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado cuando unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por detrás.

-Maui, lo volveremos a intentar después, pero… por favor no te vayas-

Maui levantó la mirada, no podía dejar así a Moana; cuando ella le pidió regresar el corazón de Te Fiti, él se negó; pero ahora, con ella herida por su culpa lo menos que podía hacer era no dejarla sola. Después de todo, estaban juntos en esto…

Rió un poco y finalmente le dio respuesta.

-Jejeje, ok, pero no intentes nada raro…por hoy –

Moana lo soltó y sonrió. La primera vez que conoció a Maui pensó que era un vanidoso, cabeza dura y presumido semidios; tal vez sí lo era, pero el haberse quedado demostraba que realmente la quería, y el haberse negado a continuar a costa de lastimarla también mostraba que era un caballero; cualquier otro ya una vez entrado en calor hubiera terminado.

Realmente había encontrado el mejor padre para su hijo o hija… ¿o hijos? Mientras sentía cómo su rostro se volvía a calentar pensó que sólo por él, estaba dispuesta a engendrar los herederos que fueran necesarios.

Maui la levantó delicadamente por debajo de los brazos y la puso sobre unos de sus hombros, mientras levantaba la cobija color arena y se acercaba a una de las esquinas de la choza. Ahí se sentó y colocó a Moana sobre su regazo. Ella respondió abrazando su pecho y ambos se cobijaron con la cómoda manta.

Sí, ahora estaba claro; si Maui no se oponía… deseaba tener más de un hermoso y lindo bebé con los labios, cabello y nariz de su semidios padre.


	6. Mucho ruido

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Este fic contiene algunas insinuaciones, no considero que sea necesario modificar la clasificación a M; pero por si no les gusta este tipo de contenido siéntanse con libertad de saltarse el episodio. Si no es así ¡disfrútenlo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios o se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi trabajo, tal vez no pueda responder a todos, pero en serio me da mucho gusto saber que les agrada.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo 6: Mucho ruido**

Tal y como lo había visto venir, Moana obtuvo un sermón de casi cuatro horas por parte de sus padres por su inconsciente decisión. Por una parte ella sabía que tenían razón: ningún ser humano en su sano juicio se hubiera aventurado aquella noche con un clima a punto de tifón para "platicar sus problemas a un amigo". Aunque por otro lado, intentar huir de un matrimonio arreglado, a su parecer, era un motivo válido para querer escapar.

También tuvo que explicar muchas veces que Maui la había encontrado e intentado salvar esa noche, en lugar de querer asesinarla; y a pesar de que la exposición de los hechos fue suficiente para Sina, su padre no quiso perdonarlo tan fácil. Para el Jefe Tui, Maui era un semidios alivianado y poco responsable, que aunque estuvo en el lugar preciso esa noche para ayudarla, generalmente generaba más problemas, por lo que la decisión que tomó fue irrevocable. A partir de ese instante, estaba prohibido para Maui acercarse a Moana, podía merodear por la isla cuando quisiera, pero no acercarse a su hija.

Moana no podía entender su actitud; sin embargo estaba claro que mientras pensara eso del semidios no era buena idea declararle que sería el padre de sus futuros nietos; por lo que guardó silencio al respecto y aceptó el pacto de que no se hablaría más del tema de un futuro heredero para Motunui hasta que ella estuviera completamente recuperada de sus heridas.

Moana fue puesta en su habitación con varios guardias afuera y durante el mes siguiente no supo nada de Maui. Sus heridas sanaron rápidamente y fue capaz de salir de su prisión de vez en cuando, aunque siempre acompañada. Todas las noches pensaba en Maui y al anochecer se asomaba a la ventana mirando las estrellas, esperando que en algún momento Maui regresaría y estando juntos podrían dar a conocer a sus padres la esperada noticia. Que Maui y Moana le darían a Motunui un futuro jefe semidios.

….

Maui no se había acercado a la isla desde hacía algunas semanas; la noche que se había ido, dejó a Moana dormida cuando él se fue. Ella tenía sus hermosos labios entreabiertos y su pequeño cuerpo se sentía indefenso entre sus grandes brazos, al moverse un poco, pudo ver su vientre arañado y un frio recorrió su espalda al saber que el culpable había sido él; es cierto que lo había hecho con la intención de salvarla, pero aún así le dolía saber que había lastimado a la persona que más amaba.

Pero ahora que estaba con Te Fiti podía aclarar mejor lo que sentía. La isla sólo escuchaba pacientemente mientras Maui caminaba en círculos contándole su pena.

-…y ya casi estábamos a punto de hacerlo, ¡pero no podía! Ella tenía miedo y yo…emm yo no tenía miedo, pero…¡ella estaba herida! No podía hacerlo…y no es porque tuviera miedo…pero ¿qué tal si vuelvo y ella no está lista? No puedo solo usar su cuerpo, ella tiene que querer hacerlo también…no es que tenga miedo…-

Pero era mentira, Maui sí tenía miedo; en un principio tuvo miedo de dañar a Moana por sus heridas y porque ella no estaba lista; pero ahora tenía miedo de decepcionar a Moana, tenía miedo de entrar a su cuerpo y hacerle daño. Esa noche él supo que ella nunca antes había estado con un hombre y la verdad es que él tampoco había estado con una mujer así antes. Es cierto que había vivido muchos años entre los humanos, pero jamás había sentido una conexión o un amor así por alguno de ellos. Él protegía y amaba a la humanidad, pero ese amor era diferente del que ahora sentía; aquel era un amor que lo llenaba de orgullo y soberbia por sentirse admirado; éste era un amor que lo hacía sentirse indefenso y que deseaba que Moana sólo fuera para él.

-…pero he estado esperando que se recuperara de sus heridas, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…¿y si encontró a alguien más?...-

Maui paró en seco ante la última idea, ahora él sabía que la amaba, pero no quiso acercarse a la isla, porque no quería caer en la tentación de hacerla suya mientras ella no estuviera recuperada y se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de que Moana había sido la que comenzó a excitarlo…a pesar de sus heridas ella quiso entregársele antes que cualquier otra mujer, si Maui no la hubiera detenido ella habría continuado y salvajemente habría arrancado su falda de hojas; la ropa hubiera estado de más y ella se colocaría encima suyo mientras que al movimiento de sus caderas incitaba a que el cuerpo de Maui respondiera, entonces él desbordado de pasión habría…habría…

-…Jejeje…bueno, creo que eso no…-

Dijo Maui con el rostro colorado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Fe Tifi sonrió sabiendo en su amplia experiencia lo que su amigo deseaba, y para dar punto final al problema tomó el anzuelo mágico que Maui había dejado sobre una roca y lo puso en sus manos. Maui lo tomó, miró su artefacto mágico y levantando la mirada con agradecidos ojos vió a Te Fiti; tenía razón, el tiempo había llegado, el momento no se podía retrasar más. Ese anhelado infante debía llegar y Maui estaba listo.

…

Moana se despertó debido a las carcajadas de los guardias.

Hacía horas que el sol se había ido y ella estaba tranquilamente dormida hasta que escuchó su escándalo. Uno de ellos estaba contando los chismes de los habitantes del pueblo y al parecer esa información era tan graciosa como comprometedora. Ella no se molestó, la verdad es que había dormido lo suficiente y ya no tenía sueño; pero a esa hora no había mucho que hacer, tal vez si se acercaba podría escuchar lo que contaban del pescador que vivía cerca de la montaña.

Se acercó, pero los guardias se habían alejado para poder contar su divertida información sin tener que levantar a todos y sin temor a ser escuchados, así que lo único que Moana escuchaba eran susurros y medias risas.

Viendo su pequeño plan frustrado Moana se asomó a la ventada aprovechando que los guardias no la vigilaban; ya estaba poniendo un pie sobre el marco cuando vio que un animal se acercaba rápidamente de entre las plantas cercanas.

No tuvo miedo, pero sí curiosidad, puesto que el animal se asomaba a ambos lados observando a los guardias, mostrando un sigilo y precaución poco normal en una iguana.

De pronto Moana reconoció a Maui y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y su rostro enarcó una amplia sonrisa. Finalmente Maui había vuelto. Sus ojos se hicieron vidriosos a pesar de la alegría que inundaba su alma, porque durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos ella nunca dejó de pensar en él. Todos los días aceptaba las curaciones para estar sana en el momento en que regresara y por las noches se bañada y perfumaba su cuerpo con flores para poder estar lista; su cuerpo estaba listo, sólo faltaba su corazón, que ahora se aceleraba rápidamente en su pecho.

Maui entró silenciosamente y abrazó a Moana, que dejó rodar dos lágrimas de felicidad sobre su cuello. Él también sonrió, ahora estaba completo y volvía a sentir ese amor y emoción que lo embargaron la vez que Moana aceptó su propuesta. Él iba a hablar para preguntar el porqué de los guardias, pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios para que no pudiera hablar. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre sus labios y calló al semidios con un apasionado beso. Maui tomó la cintura de Moana y la acercó a él, mientras con una de sus manos tomada suavemente su cabeza. Su cintura ya no tenía heridas y su cuello tampoco, lo único que sentía era la suave y cálida piel de la hija del jefe que subía de temperatura.

Moana se separó para poder respirar y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, inhalando la agitada respiración del otro y con pocos milímetros de distancia. La noche sólo dejaba entrar la luz de la luna por la ventana y a pesar del silencio de la habitación, ambos podían escuchar sus acelerados corazones y el sonido de carcajadas a lo lejos.

Maui fue el primero en hablar.

-Hey, parece que me extrañaste- Dijo burlonamente.

-No te imaginas cuánto…-replicó una jadeante Moana.

-…yo, emm…quería venir antes, pero no quería lastimar tu cuerpo…tus heridas-

-Maui…-

-¿Eh?-

Moana se acercó a su oído, pero en lugar de escuchar algo, Maui recibió un beso en su cuello.

-Aunque me hubieras destrozado, no te hubiera detenido…te pediría más…-

Dijo la isleña, haciendo que Maui se ruborizara más de lo que ya estaba y sintiendo cómo una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la insinuación y a las caricias que recibía en su pecho.

Maui se arrodilló frente a ella y mientras ésta besaba su cuello, él tocaba sus piernas con las manos; al principio Moana sólo disfrutaba de las manos del hombre contra su piel, hasta que soltó el primer gemido; fue cuando Maui tocó sus muslos y comenzó a subir hasta una parte de su cuerpo que nadie más había tocado.

Moana sintió la mano cerca de su intimidad y su reacción fue la de bajar la cadera, no quería esperar hasta que la mano subiera por sí sola, ella quería ese contacto y lo quería ya. Maui entendió el mensaje y comenzó a acariciar lentamente esa zona mientras sentía cómo reaccionaba.

Moana comenzó a sentir cómo las piernas le temblaban ante la emoción y se dejó caer sobre Maui, quien tomándola por la cintura la puso sobre sus muslos. Moana tenía la cabeza agachada; no quería que viera por ahora su expresión. Sin embargo pronto algo llamaría poderosamente su atención; estando ahí, sentada sobre los muslos de Maui sintió como algo comenzada a surgir por debajo de la cadera de su compañero; era algo calido y grande que hizo la que chica levantara la cabeza con preocupación y mirara a los ojos al semidios.

Maui se rió divertido ante la expresión de su amiga y al recordar el aire misterioso y secreto de su situación se acercó para decirle un pequeño secreto.

-Estas con un semidios, ¿recuerdas?, no es que sea presumido, pero…creo que te va a gustar…- Proclamó orgulloso.

Moana pasó de la preocupación a una mirada lujuriosa. Levantándose ligeramente desenredó el collar de Maui y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance, mientras abría las piernas y bajaba lentamente la cadera hasta donde se encontraba el motivo de su anterior sorpresa.

-Bueno, eso lo tendré que corroborar…-

Dijo la humana; mientras al amparo de la noche, los guardias eran ignorantes de la acción que se desarrollaba dentro de la habitación y solo algunos necios gemidos no lograban ser acallados a los vecinos que se encontraban cerca.

Continuará….


	7. Demasiado ruido

**El heredero**

Disclaimer: Hola a todos, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.

Este fic contiene algunas insinuaciones; por si no les gusta este tipo de contenido siéntanse con libertad de saltarse el episodio. Si no es así ¡disfrútenlo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios o se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi trabajo, tal vez no pueda responder a todos, pero en serio me da mucho gusto saber que les agrada.

Saludos!

 **Capítulo 7: Demasiado ruido**

La noche tenía pocas nubes en el cielo; algunos pequeños jirones tapaban momentáneamente la hermosa luna y a los pocos segundos dejaban ver su luz de nuevo. Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa.

Es por eso que ciertos sonidos sacaron de su plácido sueño al Jefe Tui. Abrió los ojos sin levantarse de su lecho y puso atención al ruido. Uno era obviamente de los guardias que carcajeaban a la distancia; seguramente ya se habían enterado del pobre pescador de la montaña que al intentar huir de un tiburón en el mar había olvidado su pareo en la playa y había aparecido desnudo frente al consejo de ancianos.

Pero había otro sonido que no terminaba de reconocer… ¿era algún enfermo quejándose?, ¿algún animal de la selva?, Umm… era difícil saber lo que era. Una nueva oleada de carcajadas hizo que frunciera el seño; no estaba mal que se tomaran un respiro de su guardia, pero con ese nivel de risas no dejarían dormir al pueblo entero. Así que pensando en reprimir a los escandalosos hombres se levantó sin hacer ruido para no incomodar a Sina. Ella sintió el espacio vacío que dejó su marido, pero sus pensamientos regresaron al sueño y recuerdo de su pequeña Moana cuando aprendió a caminar.

Los cuatro guardias seguían hablando sobre los últimos y más vergonzosos chismes de los pobladores de Motunui cuando esucharon una voz que los puso alerta e hizo que voltearan rápidamente.

-Buenas noches, compañeros…-

A la voz del Jefe Tui todos se sonrojaron y estaban preparándose mentalmente para la regañiza que les esperaba.

-¡Buenas noches Jefe Tui!-

-Disculpen, no es que quiera interrumpir su amena conversación, pero me parece que cada uno de ustedes debería encontrarse en un cuadrante restringiendo el acceso a la habitación de…mi hija-

Dijo seriamente.

-Si…si señor, hemos estado vigilando, nadie se ha acercado esta noche- Comento nerviosamente uno de ellos.

-Bueno, en ese caso no debería haber problema si entro a ver a mi hija ¿no es así?- Obviamente Tui no planeaba hacerlo, era una forma sutil de amenazar a los guardias para que soltaran la verdad y saber que no habían estado realizando bien su trabajo.

-Nn…no, no hay problema, ¿verdad muchachos?-

-…No, no, por supuesto…-

-…Claro Jefe, pase…-

-…adelante, adelante…-

Tui los miró con desaprobación, sabía que no habían estado vigilando, pero era poco probable que alguien hubiera podido entrar o salir sin que los guardias lo notaran. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que el otro sonido, el que no había podido descifrar al despertar ya no estaba.

Giró la cabeza y puso atención a la habitación de Moana. El ruido indescifrable también venía de esa dirección, por lo que probablemente hubiera venido de la pieza de su unigénita.

-¿Moana?, ¿hija, estás bien?-

Los guardias vieron el sigilo con que el Jefe Tui se acercaba a la cabaña de su hija y sacaron sus armas siguiéndolo lentamente.

El Jefe Tui les hizo una señal para que se movieran y rodearan la pequeña choza, pero antes de que estos pudieran seguir la orden, un fuerte ruido les indicó que algo caía ruidosamente de dentro de la choza.

-¡MOANA!-

Tui entró rápidamente a la habitación, sólo para encontrarla vacía. Uno de los jarrones de agua, cerca de la ventana se había roto bajo la fuerza de un gran peso. La cama en la que yacía normalmente su hija estaba desordenada y por toda la habitación se veían indicios de algún tipo de altercado. Había hojas de la falda de su hija arrancadas a la fuerza por todo el piso y un objeto en particular llamó poderosamente su atención.

-¡Jefe Tui, por aquí!-

Tui levantó la vista y vio cómo los guardias seguían el sendero de hojas en movimiento que iba dejando alguien a su paso.

-¡Rápido, síganlo!-

Tui recogió rápidamente el objeto: un collar de colmillos perteneciente al semidios Maui que se encontraba en el suelo.

…

El ruido y las voces que salían de fuera de su habitación alertaron a Sina de que algo estaba pasando. Al levantarse ligeramente pudo ver cómo la gente iba de un lado a otro pidiendo antorchas y pidiendo que levantaran a todos los hombres del pueblo.

Ella se incorporó asustada y salió a fuera a preguntar qué pasaba.

-Señora Sina, ¡Moana ha sido secuestrada!- Dijo una de las mujeres que llevaba repartiendo entre los muchachos de la aldea un puñado de palos y varas muy pesadas.

-¿¡Qué!?... Espera, espera, ¿cómo sucedió?-

La mujer rápidamente dio los pormenores del hecho; lo que el Jefe Tui había encontrado en la habitación de su hija y cómo habían perdido la pista del semidios en la espesura de la selva.

Sina se ruborizó y se llevó las manos para ahogar un grito…no, Tui había entendido todo mal…eso no había sido un secuestro…había sido…emm…bueno… Su mente tuvo que trabajar lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que desmayarse. Ahora todo tenía sentido; por eso Moana había escapado para ver a Maui, por eso había puesto tanto empeño en recuperarse de las heridas y por eso se había negado al matrimonio arreglado. ¡Incluso explicaba el porqué su hija estaba melancólica y miraba el cielo por las noches!

Cuando Sina quitó las manos de su boca ahora esbozaba una sonrisa y una gran emoción en su estómago. ¡Su hija estaba enamorada! ¡Y todo este tiempo había escondido el secreto! Aunque pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que no les hubiera dicho por la actitud que tenía Tui respecto a Maui, seguramente tuvo miedo de decírselo y que su esposo se negara a la unión. Pero ella tenía que apoyarla, ¡la apoyó cuando Moana decidió regresarle el corazón a Te Fiti y ahora también la apoyaría! Además…adoraría tener un pequeño y lindo nietecito o nietecita semidios…

-¡Señora! ¡¿Dónde está el grupo de búsqueda ahora?!- Preguntó emocionada y feliz tomando las manos de la extrañada mujer.

…

Cuando Maui terminó miró el rostro de Moana, que hasta ahora había querido esconder entre su húmeda y revuelta cabellera.

Ella lo vio y le dio un último beso antes de comenzar a reírse. Maui rápidamente tapó los labios de su amada con su enorme mano. Estaban en calidad de fugitivos, con un ejército de hombres yendo tras ellos, habían terminado de consumar su acto en medio de la selva… y a ella le daba risa…

Pero de pronto Maui cayó en la cuenta de la otra parte de la historia…acababa de hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, en un entorno exótico y al aire libre, con una emocionante historia de persecución y todo porque no pudieron quedarse callados. Al pensar en lo último, quitó la mano del rostro de Moana y se rió junto a ella.

Moana bajó un poco el volumen de su risa al recordar que no debían escucharlos o se verían en aprietos, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en que Maui había tenido razón; cuando le dijo que le iba a gustar… no estaba mintiendo…al escapar no se habían separado, e incluso con Maui dentro, ella se pudo sujetar de su enorme cadera mientras él iba corriendo. Ahora el Jefe Tui estaba buscándolos por todo el pueblo… no estaba segura de qué pensaría su padre cuando ella se lo tuviera que explicar, pero el objetivo se había cumplido, si todo salía bien, Motunui tendría a su heredero.

Cuando al fin se calmaron un poco, se tomaron de las manos y se acostaron sobre el suelo mientras veían las estrellas.

-Moana…-

-¿Si…?-

-…tú crees que…emm… ¿podríamos tener más de un heredero? – Preguntó un esperanzado Maui

-Contigo… los que fueran necesarios- Dijo la chica, acariciando la mano de Maui.

Ahí entre el ruido de los animales de la selva y el lejano ruido de la civilización, Maui comprendió que al lado de Moana tendría un futuro hermoso. Ella ya había aceptado un heredero, pero…¿más de uno?, eso ya era una familia, y aunque Maui no sabía mucho de eso por la mala suerte que le había tocado en la vida, ahora sabía que se podía redimir… Incluso si su "suegro" no es estaba de acuerdo; por ella sería capaz de huir mil veces a la selva para poder estar juntos, de navegar en medio de una tormenta e incluso de llevarse a Moana y a sus hijos a otros lugar con tal de estar todos unidos. Mentalmente hizo una lista de todos los nombres propios que había escuchado mientras viajaba por las islas y le habían agradado… ¿cuántos eran, 24?...

-Sabes, creo que podrían ser 24, ya tengo los nombres…- Dijo un ilusionado Maui mientras veía el cielo.

Antes de que una asustada Moana pudiera reclamar una palabra, un ejército de hombres rodeó a la pareja, obligándola a levantarse.

-¡MOANA!-

-¿¡Papá!?-

Ágilmente uno de los guardias tomó a Moana y la alejó de Maui, mientras que el resto amenazaba con sus armas al semidios.

-¡Hey, Jefe Tui! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Saludó nerviosamente la deidad, con las manos ligeramente levantadas.

-¡Tú! ¡Traidor! ¡Después del buen recibimiento que siempre te ha dado Motunui! ¡Así es como agradeces! ¡SECUESTRANDO A MI HIJA!-

Ante la última frase, Maui y Moana lo vieron fijamente… ¿secuestrar?, ¿de dónde había sacado esa idea? ¿qué no perseguía furioso a Maui por haber robado la virginidad de Moana? ¿y a Moana por falta de conducta? Porque secuestrar y tener relaciones consensuales eran cosas muy, muy diferentes.

-Papá, no es lo que crees…-

-Claro que sí, escuché tus ahogados gritos de auxilio, pero no pude llegar a tiempo, y vi el collar que le arrancaste a Maui durante el forcejeo…-

-Jefe, me parece que está equivocado, yo jamás haría algo así…Moana podría explicárselo si no me cree- Dijo Maui que aunque sabía la respuesta, sabía que tal vez no le creería.

Tui analizó la situación, tal vez se estaba apresurando como la vez pasada, debía dejar que su hija diera la versión de los hechos; si todo esto era un mal entendido, ella podría explicar mejor los hechos. Confiaba en su hija, sabía que ella nunca le mentiría por una situación así de grave y que quería honesta y hablaría con la verdad.

-Muy bien, Moana, explícame lo que está pasando…-

Moana se puso roja y miró a Maui con una mirada de desprecio, quien a su vez sonreía ante la idea de que Moana daría con lujo de detalle el desempeño y características de su semental semidios.

-Y bien…?-

-Yo, emm…- Era mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que ella creyó. Cuando escaparon sabía que ella tendría que explicar todo, pero creyó que se lo diría a su madre o a su padre en privado, no a todo el pueblo; todos tenían puesta la mirada sobre ella y por unos segundos reinó un silencio de muerte en la isla.

-Si, es que… verás…umm…-

-¡Moana! ¡Maui!-

Moana rogaba por un milagro en ese momento y al parecer los dioses la escucharon cuando llegó una mujer con la respiración agitada, quien tuvo que poner las manos sobre sus rodillas para poder respirar por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

-¿Sina? querida, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó preocupado Tui al tiempo que se acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Jajaja, estoy bien, no te preocupes, todo ha sido un mal entendido querido-

-Bueno, pues si sabes algo habrías de decírmelo, nadie me explica qué está sucediendo- Exigió Tui.

-¿Eh? ¿Aquí, ahora?- preguntó, incorporándose Sina.

-Si, por favor-

Sina miró a Moana y Maui y les sonrió, ambos tenían una mirada avergonzada y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire; en momentos así, no había marcha atrás, le diría a Tui la verdad de la situación…aunque tal vez no le agradara demasiado.

Segura de sí misma, Sina se acercó a Tui y le comenzó a decir algunas cosas al oído. Todos los presentes pudieron ver cómo el rostro del Jefe pasaba por camaleónicas transformaciones: primero abrió los ojos como platos para luego ponerse rojo como un tomate, una gruesa gota de sudor comenzó a rodar por su sien en ese punto; posterior a esto se puso pálido como la cera, para finalmente recobrar el color.

Una vez Sina se separó de su esposo, tuvo que tomarlo del brazo para evitar que cayera. Se notaba que el Jefe estaba algo alterado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero debía permanecer firme y dar a conocer su resolución a los habitantes de Motunui.

Moana miró con curiosidad a su madre ¿qué le habría dicho a su padre?, Sina sintió su mirada y a cambio le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad…

Moana se asustó… Sina lo sabía… mamá sabía todo… ¡y acababa de sacar a Moana de un enorme y vergonzoso apuro!; así que Moana sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-¡Pobladores de Motunui!- Comenzó su discurso el Jefe Tui.

-Ante los hechos, debo decir que ha habido un terrible malentendido, los pormenores no son importantes, aquí lo destacable es que mi hija está sana y salva. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, esto demuestra que en un caso de verdadero necesidad nuestro pueblo podría lidiar y solucionar rápidamente el problema. Les ruego regresen a sus hogares, los soldados se reunirán al mediodía frente a la sala de reuniones, el resto puede retomar sus actividades normales. Muchas gracias a todos por su valor e iniciativa de ayuda.-

Los pobladores estaban confundidos, pero si su Jefe decía que todo estaba bien, podían confiar en que era así e ir a descansar tranquilamente. Ya estaban saliendo los primeros rayos del sol, por lo que todos se fueron retirando lentamente; un nuevo día, lleno de posibilidades acababa de empezar.

Los guardias soltaron a Maui, quien rápidamente corrió a donde estaba Moana para darle un abrazo…tal vez no era formal, pero ya no perseguirían al semidios si intentaba pasar tiempo con su amada humana.

Maui giró para agradecer a Sina, pero se topó con los ojos asesinos del Jefe Tui, quien fue tomado del brazo de su esposa y guiado de regreso al pueblo. Maui alcanzó a agitar la mano despidiéndose de ellos, haciendo que Tui apretara los puños aún más.

-¡Sina!- gritó Maui

Esta volteó, sin que su esposo se diera cuenta.

-Gracias-

Sina le guiñó un ojo antes de responder al agradecimiento de Maui.

-Puedes llamarme mamá…-

Maui sonrió y tomando a Moana sobre sus hombros siguieron el convoy que se dirigía a comenzar su día en el hermoso y paradisiaco pueblo de Motunui.

Esa madrugada nadie lo sabía, pero nueve meses después nacería un pequeño semidios con los ojos, boca y cabello de su semidios padre, junto con la agilidad, astucia y buen juicio de su bella madre… el heredero de Motunui.

 **FIN**

 **Nota:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia hasta el final! Quiero agradecer especialmente a los que dejaron su comentario, ya que me dieron ánimos para subir un capítulo cada semana. Probablemente suba un capítulo extra después, pero por ahora voy a estar un poco ocupada por el trabajo…¡hasta entonces!


End file.
